poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Ketchum Meets The Small One
Ash Ketchum Meets The Small One is an upcoming Pokemon/Don Bluth crossover short film planned to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Dropbox as part of a quadruple feature with Ash's Adventures of Santa vs. the Snowman, Ash Ketchum Goes Elf Bowling the Movie: The Great North Pole Elf Strike, and Ash Ketchum Says Deck the Halls (2006 film) hosted by Ludwig Von Drake in the near future. Plot Outside of the city of Nazareth, a young boy and his father own four donkeys. Three of these donkeys are young and strong. The fourth donkey, Small One, is old and weak, but the boy loves him anyway. Everyday, the boy and the donkey play together before they go to work, helping the boy's father to collect wood. The boy and his father take the donkeys to work one morning, as they always do. Many times, the boy loads Small One with small sticks, since Small One can't carry heavy loads any more. Small One even has trouble carrying stacks of small sticks and the boy helps to carry them for him. That evening, the boy's father tells the boy that he has to sell Small One. Devastated, but understanding, the boy asks if he can be the one to sell his best friend. The father agrees and tells him that he has to sell him for one piece of silver. That night, the boy comforts Small One and promises to find him a gentle and loving master. The next morning, the boy takes Small One to the market in Nazareth. Unfortunately, nobody wants an old weak donkey but the tanner, and he only wants to kill Small One to make leather out of his hide. After failing to find another buyer, the boy and his donkey return to the tanner's shop. The boy weeps, and Small One, accepting his fate under the tanner's knife, tenderly consoles the boy. Just as everything looks bleak, a kind man comes up to the boy and asks if Small One is for sale. The man needs a gentle donkey to carry his pregnant wife to Bethlehem. The boy sells the donkey for one piece of silver (the same price the boy's father agreed upon) and watches as the couple and Small One leave on their journey as a bright star appears in the sky. Trivia *Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Gobber the Belch, Heather (How to Train Your Dragon), Windshear, Gustav Larson, Fanghook, Eret, Skullcrusher, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, and Tish Katsufrakis will guest star in this short film. *The reason why Scooby-Doo and the gang's real counterparts and Scrappy-Doo are guest starring in this short film is because they will be absent in The Small One segment featured in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. *''Ratatouille'', The Weekenders, and The Small One were all made by Disney. *Unlike in The Small One segment featured in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (in which most of that film's guest villains will spend the holidays with the heroes), this short film will not feature any guest villains, due to the real short being considered heart-warming. Intermission The quadruple feature with this short film, Ash's Adventures of Santa vs. the Snowman, Ash Ketchum Goes Elf Bowling the Movie: The Great North Pole Elf Strike, and Ash Ketchum Says Deck the Halls (2006 film) will feature a special three-part intermission for the triple feature with Ash and his friends, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup and his friends, and the Weekenders present in the following Christmas videos: *''Minions'' Christmas teaser *''Despicable Me 2'' UK Christmas teaser *''Oliver & Company'' McDonald's Christmas commercial *''An American Tail'' McDonald's Christmas commercial *''30 Second Bunnies Theatre'' short - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *''30 Second Bunnies Theatre'' short - A Christmas Story (censored, due to content) *''The Land Before Time'' holiday VHS TV spot *Nickelodeon Christmas shorts from 2002 *''Nuttin' for Christmas'' (animated short) (Note: This short might be edited to keep the quadruple feature more G-rated, due to some rude humor.) *''Rudolph, Frosty & Friends Sing Along'' VHS tape *''The Peanuts Movie'' Christmas teaser trailer *''The Rescuers Down Under'' McDonald's Christmas commercial *''Sing'' (2016 film) Christmas promo *''The Secret Life of Pets'' Christmas trailer (Note: The scene that shows Norman h**ping on the computer mouse will be replaced with the footage of Norman sitting on the computer mouse (taken from the UK Christmas trailer) to avoid rude humor in a G-rated quadruple feature.) *Target Christmas commercials from 2016 *''Home Alone Christmas'' CD and cassette promo *American Airlines short sponsor commercial (from the Home Alone 2: Lost in New York 1993 VHS) *''The Toycracker'' (Target holiday 2016 mini-musical short) *Cinemark Christmas trailer featuring Front Row Joe *Coca-Cola Christmas commercials - Wonderful Dream (Holidays are Coming) *''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' Christmas promo *''The Lego Batman Movie'' Christmas promo *M&M's Christmas 1996 commercial - Faint *M&M's Christmas 2017 commercial - Faint 2: A Very Yellow Sequel *M&M's Christmas commercial from 2010 *''Star Wars'' Spike TV Christmas commercial - The Empire is Coming to Town (Note: The bit showing Luke Skywaler's arm getting cut off by Darth Vader will be replaced with the clip of Mario screaming, while dubbed in Luke Skywalker's voice screaming "Ow!", to avoid violent content in a G-rated quadruple feature.) *''The Santa Clause 2'' theatrical teaser trailer Category:Shadow101815 Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Spin-off films Category:Pokémon/Disney Crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Short Films Category:Christmas Films Category:Musical Films